


"This may be cheesy, but you are grate." (Jon Kent x reader)

by Queen_Of_The_Lions



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adorable, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_The_Lions/pseuds/Queen_Of_The_Lions
Summary: Damian was not angry or disappointed, he was absolutely pissed and if he still was an assassin, his best friend would be lying somewhere unknown, gone for good.Damian calls himself a 'calm' person, but everybody who know him, know that is a big lie.First, he didn't believe it would last longer than a week or maybe ever few days, but soon he realized he was very, very wrong.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jonathan Kent/Reader
Kudos: 20





	"This may be cheesy, but you are grate." (Jon Kent x reader)

☆꧁꧂

Damian was not angry or disappointed, he was absolutely pissed and if he still was an assassin, his best friend would be lying somewhere unknown, gone for good.

Damian calls himself a 'calm' person, but everybody who know him, know that is a big lie.

First, he didn't believe it would last longer than a week or maybe ever few days, but soon he realized he was very, very wrong.

☆꧁꧂☆

The very first time Jon saw you, we'll let's just say that every single superpower he had, just vanished. He froze in his spot, he felt as if the string his muscles had, the ability to fly, the ability to move fast as a speeding bullet just disappeared and he felt as if he was exposed to Kryptonite. Except that you were way beautiful.

Jon remembered how you met him and oh boy, he remembered how awkward he felt, he felt as if the whole heat in his body decided to travel to his cheeks and stomach, he remembered how he just wanted to disappear and make himself invisible.

You were standing 10 feet away from him, immediately introducing himself to the other Teen Titans members and he saw your smile. A smile worth millions and millions of dollars. Your laugh was so beautiful, making his ears point up as they danced in the melody. And that dang smile was the one thing that made everything some much more awkward.

He started walking to the team and somehow he slipped and landed face-first into the floor. He wanted to disappear, wanted to hide, wanting to fly away, but he just couldn't he stayed there as he heard the team running to him.

He didn't want to lift his face, no matter how much he wanted to see yours. He just laid face fro the floor as he felt his cheeks lit up, as the heart created them reddish pink.

"No, I don't need help, I just decided... I decided to lay on the floor... Face first." _Dam it Jon_ , he said to himself, _can you say something more stupid?_

"Umm, okay, I guess? I hope that we will get some time to talk. I would really like to meet you and know more about you Jon." Jon felt his heart do a little jump. If hid dad was near, he would think he had a heart attack. He loved it. He loved how you say his name, he loved how his name rolled off your tongue.

"Okay... I will just lay here and when I get up, you will be the first one I will go and find." Damm it, that sounded like I'm some kind of a psychopath.

But even if the sentence sounded strange to him, you only smiled as you stood up.

"Well, that's nice, take your time, no need to run." Jon blushed as he heard you and others exit the room. Jon didn't stand up, he just laid there hoping that all of this will go away, even though he wished to once again see your smile, your beautiful (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair as you would --

Then it hit him. That hit was stronger than a locomotive, that hit was stronger than any blast he ever got. Jonathan Samuel Kent just feels in love with his best friends sister. And that fact really messed up everything.

Being Superman's son meant being strong as a locomotive, faster than a speeding bullet, capable of lifting objects way bigger than him. But right now he felt very, very weak, maybe the weakest person on Earth, heck in the entire universe and all of the realities.

**Jonathan Samuel Kent found something that weakness him even more than Kryptonite and he met her two minutes ago and she is his best friends sister.**

☆꧁꧂☆

You like it here. Everybody was so friendly. Beast boy was the one always flirting with you, Starfire was the one who showed you around and you, Raven and Blue Beetle became best friends in an instant.

Robin or Damian would always follow you around, him thinking you didn't know that, but if we are honest, he never was good at hiding, especially by the temper he got.

The only person you really didn't have time to talk to was Jon or Superboy. Every time you wanted to talk to him, he would turn around and walk away, trying to not hit any objects in his path to the exit.

You would raise your eyebrow and try to ignore his strange behaviour.

A week or two later, you met the Justice League. Of course, being the (adoptive) daughter of Batman you already knew that, but it was very nice of meeting them.

You really like Wonder Woman along with almost every other member. They found you mature enough to talk too and you were very happy about that.

While most of the bats didn't get along with Superman's family you were different. You got quite well with Conner, who was around the same age as Tim, but you didn't mind. Superman and his wife Lois were very kind to you.

You loved Lois cooking and baking, in which she gladly return her appreciation with helping you make them. That meant that you would spend more time at Kent's house -either in Smallville or Metropolis apartment - but either way, you started spending more and more time not only with Lois, Clark and Conner but even with their youngest son Jon.

Damian always told you about Jon, about their missions when they were 10 and 13. He always said Jon was not one of the best people he worked with, sometimes - for Damian standards - he was weak and a coward.

Of course, you didn't believe these stories, knowing that Damian doesn't quite like teammates. And who would know that this few visits you did to Kent's would change your relationship with Jon. In fact, we could say it changed everything.

You figured Jon was a nice guy, a shy one, but he would never hurt anybody. He didn't tell extremely good jokes, but his confidence and the way he said it, made you giggle.

You and Jon became best buddies in these few visits. He would help you on patrol, sometimes surprised you when you were in Gotham. He was so sweet in all these terms.

Superman and Lois loved the way, you two hit together. Helping each other and trying to make your relationship better every them. They were the supportive part of the relationship.

The batboys weren't the happiest people alive. Well not all of them. Dick was happy, he was a little bit sad, you spend more time with the Kents and less time with him, but he didn't stop you, Tim was a little bit surprised at first, but he knew Conner and he knew they weren't that bad of people.

The problem we're Jason and Damian. Jason would try and stop you from leaving and almost killing Jon when he one day saw him in your bedroom - he didn't know he was there. Like Jason, Damian was even overprotective of you, maybe even more than Jason. It would be strange if Damian didn't decide to create thousands of katanas made out of Kryptonite, ready to attack Jon if he did something wrong.

But that didn't stop you from you two hanging together. You found Jon adorable. Whenever you met, he would always try and help you with everything - carrying your stuff, if you did have anything he would try and carry you, making you roll your eyes at him. You two have an amazing relationship, that both of you are proud.

☆꧁꧂☆

"I'm bored..." I said as I dropped my phone. Jon looked up to as he smiled. I closed my eyes, giggling at him.

"Jon, please, don't."

"Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you I smile." I laughed at him as his eyes sparkled with joy.

"You are such a dork, Jonathan."

"Yeah, but your dork, the adorable dork."

"Mine maybe, but the most adorable... I think not mister." He turned around putting his chin on my stomach as he turned his phone down, putting it on the nightstand.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Can't believe, can you?" I said as I raised my eyebrow, my right hand coming to cup Jon's cheek. He lends in it, looking me in my (e/c) eyes.

"No, I can't believe it. Aren't I the most gorgeous and adorable dork that is out there." He brushes his cheek in my hand. I smiled.

"No, Beast Boy is quite cute, especially if he turns himself in a soft kitten or a lovely small puppy. Come on even Raven said that, Raven!" Jon rolled his eyes. He lifts himself up as he slowly starts crawling over you. His face gets closer to yours, making your heartbeat speed up. He smiles.

Damm that smile. Damm, he knew what happened. He knows my heart speed up. It would be a lie if you said you didn't have a small, tiny crush on Jon. Like, come on. Who wouldn't? His gorgeous black locks, his ocean sky eyes and damm let's not talk about the body.

Jon took a deep breath as he laid his head on your shoulder, squashing his face into the pillow behind you. You felt his arms go behind you as his arm softly gave you a warm hug.

"But aren't I the cute one, the perfection in this relationship?" He asked as he turned his head around, making his nose touch your neck, as he started to make small circles with it. You giggled. Jon knew you were ticklish and him trapping you under his body, like hello, this guy was a son of the strongest superhero, there was not a chance you could break out under that.

"But Jon, aren't I the perfect and the cute one in here?" I said as I lifted my eyebrow, one of my hands finding its way into his messy black hair. He chuckled.

"Do you want me to say it?" My eyes widened as I started to laugh softly, him creating a grin. His hands unwrapped the hug as the travelled to my hips.

"This relationship is like a scale of 1 to 10..." He said as his fingers started to move, making me move under him, laughing as tears formed in my eyes.

"Jon come on!" I said, gigging. He gave out a soft laugh.

"As I said On a scale of 1 to 10; You are a 9 and I'm the 1 this relationship needs." He said as his fingers travel up and down my curves. I giggled under him.

"You are such a dork, Jonathan, such a dork." He lifts his head as he smiled at me his eyes looking into mine. We watched each other. His hands stopped the work as they settled themselves next to my head. He let his hands fall down, making him crunch a little as he laid above me with his elbows now on the bed.

One of his hands travels up to lift my chin, before cupping my cheek and entering the (h/c) mess of hair exposed on the pillow.

"Your hair is very soft." He said as I chuckled nervously. His hand comes out, as it travels back to my cheek.

"You know, there are some things I am not quite sure how still didn't happen..." I raised my eyebrows. I watched as Jon's eyes left mine as he looks at his hand cupping my cheeks.

"Like what?"

"How come a girl like you, never in her whole life, had a guy, cable of doing anything for her." I smiled at Jon's words. My hands found their way to his cheeks as each of them stayed there.

"You don't know that. Maybe I already have him." His eyes immediately jump.

"Oh, really?" His voice was different, I could feel it. My superboy was jealous. I smiled

"Uhm. He is charming, he has gorgeous blue eyes and his personality is my favourite thing about him." He smiled.

"Are his jokes good?"

"They are horrible, but he is trying and that's what I love about him." He smiled as his eyes once again left my eyes as he looked at my face. He knew what I was talking, he definitely knew.

"Awa, that's sweet of you. He must be a lucky guy."

"Of course he is." Jon started slowly closing the gap between our faces.

"Is he cute?"

"Cute? That's a childish word. More like hot. You would know if you saw his body, damm he is hella fine." Jon laughed as he felt his cheeks light up. I smiled.

"Well then, This may be cheesy, but you are grate." And then it happened. Jon's lips connected with mine. They were sweet, almost angelic. They were soft and gentle as if he didn't want to hurt me. His hands flew down from my face to my hips as he slowly lifted my shirt, getting my hands under. I softly moan into his mouth, making him kiss me slightly harder.

No matter what he was sweet and gentle and he was sure he didn't hurt me, doing something I didn't want to. His hands under my shirt making soft circles. The kiss was everything soft and sweet and filled with love. It felt as if the time froze up.

**"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING FUCK?!?! DAMIAN GRAB ME THE BULLETS AND GRAB A KATAN!! WE HAVE SOME KILLING TO DO!!!!"**

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this story even on tumblr under account lets-hide-a-body


End file.
